


Honey, I'm Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Tired Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck has a certain habit when he comes over to Eddie's house.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 760





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyinstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/gifts).



> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9205762)

It’s been a long day. Too long. They had call after call this shift, barely giving them any time to relax between them.

Buck loves his job. He does. It’s what he’s mean to do. That doesn’t mean it can’t be exhausting as hell sometimes. Right now all he wants is to crawl into his bed and sleep. But he can’t.

At least not yet.

He’d promised Eddie he’d drop off Christopher’s backpack after he left it over at his place Friday night, and he’s going to keep that promise. He can’t send him to school tomorrow without his things.

The lights are dimmed when Buck pulls into the driveway. No doubt Christopher is already asleep by now. It’s close to 10, and Eddie always likes to have him in bed by 9 at the latest.

Buck used the key Eddie gave him months ago and opens the door, doing his best to be quiet. “Honey, I’m home.”

“In here,” Eddie calls back.

It’s not until he’s stepping into Eddie’s kitchen and sees him leaning back against the counter nursing a beer that his words catch up to him.

He’d called Eddie _honey_. And Eddie, for whatever reason, had gone with it.

“I have Christopher’s backpack,” Buck says, holding up the bag in question.

Eddie smiles, “You didn’t have to bring it. We could have stopped by and grabbed it in the morning.”

Buck shrugs, “I know, but I didn’t want you to have to make the trip all the way there and then have to drive him across town to school.”

“So you drove across town just to bring his backpack?”

Buck opens his mouth and closes it a few times. It had sounded reasonable in his head. He was the one with the backpack. Why wouldn’t he bring it over? 

“Yeah, I guess. You already do so much and it was a long shift. I didn’t want you to have to get up earlier than you needed to.”

Eddie watches him for a moment, lips pulled between his teeth. Buck knows that face. He’s thinking hard about something. “Do you want a beer?”

“Uhh yeah. Well no. I have to drive home so…”

“You’re not driving home tonight,” Eddie tells him. He pops open a beer and hands it to Buck.

“I’m not?”

“No. You had a long shift too Buck, and I know how exhausted you are. Yet you still drove all the way over here to make sure Christopher had his bag for school. I’m not sending you back out there when you could just sleep here.”

“I don’t know man,” Buck says. He likes the idea of not having to drive back to his apartment. But his body is already killing him. “I don’t know if my back can take the couch.”

Eddie smiles and steps closer, “Who said you were sleeping on the couch?”

Buck frowns, “That’s where I always sleep?”

“Maybe,” Eddie says. “But I don’t think you should sleep there anymore.”

Buck’s tired brain tries to make sense of this conversation. If Eddie wants him to stay over but doesn’t want him to use the couch, where is he supposed to sleep? “Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

Eddie laughs quietly and takes Buck’s beer from him, placing it on the counter next to him, along with his own. “No, Buck. I don’t want you to sleep on the floor.”

“Then where?”

“With me,” Eddie says. He leans in and Buck holds his breath, anticipation flooding through him. Is this really happening right now? Or is it another one of his dreams? It’s hard to tell, but his dreams have never felt this real. “What do you say, honey?”

Buck reels back, knocking his head on the cabinet behind him. “Shit.”

“What the… Buck? Are you okay?”

“Why did you call me that?” Buck asks, looking down at him.

“Honey?”

“Yes.”

“Do you not want me to call you that? Because I thought…”

“What?” Buck’s head is throbbing, and he’s suddenly feeling much more awake, but no less confused by this whole situation.

“You always call me honey,” Eddie says. 

“No I don’t.”

“Yes, you _do_. Every time you come over and let yourself in you say the same thing ‘honey, I’m home.’ At first I thought maybe you were joking, but you didn’t seem to notice. Apparently you never have.”

“I did tonight,” Buck says. “But you didn’t seem to. Have I really been doing it that long?”

“Yeah, you have. You even did it in front of Carla a couple weeks ago. And Christopher. He just thinks that’s what you call me now.”

“Oh my god.”

“You really never noticed?” Eddie asks him.

“No.” When Eddie’s face falls and he moves to step back, Buck reaches for him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.”

“I meant it too.”

“Okay so what does us calling each other honey exactly mean for us now?” Buck asks. He knows what he hopes it means, especially with Eddie asking him to stay over, but he needs to be sure. He doesn’t want to screw this up.

“It means I love you,” Eddie says, surprising Buck with the certainty of his words. “And that I always want you here. I want you to always walk into this house saying that, because I want this to be your home too, Buck.”

“I want that too,” Buck says, smiling down at him.

Eddie returns the smile, and leans up, fitting his lips against Buck’s in a soft kiss.

“Hey honey?” Buck says when they pull back.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Buck’s last thought before drifting off to sleep that night, warm and secure in Eddie’s arms, is that he truly is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
